I, Lily Potter, Am a Complete and Utter Genius
by serenaaa98
Summary: I'm so sick of Rose and Scorpius fighting like there's no tomorrow and ignoring the fact that they're totally into each other! Of course I have to take matters into my own hands! Scorp/Rose from Lily's POV


**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack! With more Scorp/Rose! I kinda felt like I had to after I totally abandoned my other story. Hopefully this one turns out better! I really wanted to do a Lily POV story and a Scorp/Rose one as well, so I decided to do both! Please read and review, and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. Do you think you could tell me any good (canon) Harry Potter fics? I've been pretty bored lately, and I would love some suggestions! (I also like crack fics too. And one sided Bella/Voldy. I can see what you're thinking. DON'T JUDGE ME lol.)**

The shouts coming from the next room were overwhelming. Seriously, I thought someone was being Crucio'd or something. I couldn't make out words, just raised voices, screeching and the unmistakeable sound of a bitch slap.

It'd been this way for as long as I could remember, even before I started Hogwarts. Every time they were in a room together, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy couldn't resist fighting.

Any other person would think it was a sign of mutual hatred, but hey, I'm Lily Potter, and my sexual tension radar is unparalleled. Those two totally have the hots for each other, though of course they won't admit it.

So as I sat in my dorm, listening to my cousin/best friend violently screaming at my brother's best friend, I came to the conclusion that I, Lily Luna Potter, would come up with an ingenious plan to get these two together, or at the very least make them tolerate each other enough that I can get some sleep at night.

"Lils! This is the last place I'd expect to see you!"

My head snapped up at the familiarly sarcastic tone of my oldest brother, James. Standing next to him was Fred, our cousin.

I rolled my eyes at my brother. "You're just jealous that I might very well beat your detention record!"

He looked scared for a second there. Ha! Gotcha!

"What'd ya do this time, little Lily?" asked Fred.

I grinned at him. "Slipped love potion in that Butterbeer that Minnie McGoogles offered to old Sluggy. That slore McLaggen—"

"I'm sorry, slore?"

I growled at Fred for interrupting.

"Oh, I get it!" said James brightly. "You put two words together! Sl—"

"I get it now!" said Fred.

"Anyway," I continued, glaring pointedly at them, "McLaggen dobbed me in, and I ended up here. I really _should _be doing something else, but it was worth the look on McGonagall's face when Slughorn started hitting on her," I finished with a satisfied smile.

"I'm proud of you, sister. You may be of more use than Al," James said, pride evident in his voice. He made it no secret that he was disappointed that Al wasn't a prankster like him. But I won't let James use me for his pranks. I have far more important work to do, involving a certain Weasley and a Malfoy...

"Wait a second," said Fred. "What are you planning, Lily?"

Huh?

"Planning? Please, I have far more important things to do."

Luckily, I'm rather gifted at acting. Fred still looked a little suspicious, but he didn't say a word.

I ran into Rose in the (surprise, surprise!) library. It'd been around a week since I decided to get Scorpius and Rose together, and I figured I needed to get the plan into action.

First of all, I needed each of them to admit their feelings for one another. This was going to be pretty damn difficult.

"Roooosssiiieee!" I sang as I approached her. She was sitting at her usual table in the library, doing homework.

"Hiya Lily! Sorry, but this isn't really a good time, I've got to get this homework done, it is due in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" I laughed. "Oh the horror of completing homework in the same week as it is due!"

She looked at me mutinously. "How can I possibly get good grades if I don't do my homework as soon as possible?"

"Hey!" I yelled in mock offence. "My grades are pretty good, and I do all my homework the day before it's due!"

"Yeah, well, you're Lily Potter!" she yelled, as Madam Pince came to hush us up.

Rose wasn't acting like her normal self. Something was getting to her. Perfect opportunity!

"What did he do now? I asked softly.

She bit her lip, hesitating.

"I...I don't know. I mean, I'm just so _mad _at him, and now he's dating Katy McLaggen..."

"Merlin's lacy thong, he's dating _that_?"

Rose nodded.

"You're jealous," I stated.

"No, I'm not!" she whined.

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"OKAY, OKAY, I'M JEALOUS!"

Yes. Yes. YES! I could do a happy dance right now!

"Just...don't tell anyone. Especially not Hugo or my dad. Okay?" she asked, her eyes pleading.

"I won't," I said seriously. But then I squealed. Rose was making this too easy. All I had to do now was...

"Rosie, we have to make him fall in love with you."

**Read and review! And pleeeeeeaaaassseeeee leave me some fic suggestions! **


End file.
